1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing polyamines containing polymeric polyphenyl polymethylene polyamine. More specifically, the present invention relates to polyamines that are useful in preparing lighter color polyisocyanates and foams.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Discoloration of foams made with polymethylene polyphenyl polyisocyanates has, at least, in part been attributed to impurities in the polyisocyanates. Hence, attempts at solving the color problem has entailed treating the polyisocyanates or their precursors so as to remove the impurities therefrom or reduce their adverse effects on color.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,624 discloses that polymethylene polyphenyl polyisocyanates of improved color can be obtained from certain polyamines which are prepared by the following process. The process comprises the preparation of the corresponding polymethylene polyphenyl polyamine by condensing aniline and formaldehyde in the presence of an acid catalyst which is characterized by adding a minor proportion of a polyamine mixture comprising di(aminophenyl)methanes and oligomeric polymethylene polyphenyl polyamines, (collectively known as polymeric MDA or simply MDA) to an intermediate stage of the condensation reaction where the various intermediately formed aminobenzylamines are present.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,639 discloses addition of controlled amounts of water to the reaction mixture produced by phosgenation of a mixture of polymethylene polyphenyl polyamines (and the like polyamines produced by condensation of formaldehyde and aromatic amines) prior to complete removal of excess phosgene gives rise to the corresponding polymethylene polyphenyl polyisocyanates having significantly improved properties such color of the polyisocyanates.
By the present invention, there is provided polyamines which are useful in the preparation of lighter color polyisocyanates.